Mamori's Wedding Preparation
by hana-chan kirei
Summary: Hanya fict pendek tentang bagaimana sibuknya persiapan pernikahan Hiruma dan Mamori / fict pertama dengan pair mereka / req dari Hana Suzuran dan dipersembahkan untuk semua warga FESI


**Disclaimer: Yuusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki**

**Warning: OOC, typos, abalism**

**Pair: Hiruma X Mamori  
**

* * *

Minggu ini akan menjadi minggu-minggu tersibuk dalam sejarah kehidupan seorang Anezaki Mamori. Perempuan berambut _auburn_ itu harus menyiapkan berbagai hal seperti undangan pernikahan, gaun pengantin, cincin pernikahan, dekorasi ruangan, gedung dan tentu saja makanan yang akan dihadangkan nanti di hari pernikahannya, hari bahagianya bersama kekasihnya, Hiruma Youichi.

Bagaimana pasti caranya seorang Hiruma Youichi telah melamarnya, hanya dia, Hiruma dan Tuhan yang tahu, itu adalah rahasia terindah yang mereka miliki berdua. Tapi jangan kalian bayangkan kalimat-kalimat romantis yang diucapkan setan itu, yang diucapkannya hanyalah kaliamat-kalimat memaksa seperti biasa.

Sebenarnya Mamori tidak harus sesibuk seperti sekarang ini karena Hiruma sudah menyarankan untuk memakai jasa _wedding organizer_ padanya, namun Mamori menolak dengan alasan ia ingin semua berjalan sesuai kehendaknya, bukan diatur oleh orang lain.

Dan hari ini rencananya Mamori ditemani Hiruma akan melihat-lihat gedung yang telah mereka sewa untuk upacara pernikahan, namun apa dikata, Hiruma masih harus mengurus undangan pernikahan mereka yang harus direvisi ulang karena Mamori memasukkan gambar _cream puff _di sana. Mamori pun dengan berat hati pergi sendirian menuju gedung tersebut karena kesalahannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Gedung pernikahan Mamori dan Hiruma sangatlah besar dan mewah. Dilihat sekilas dari arsitektur bagian luar gedung saja orang-orang sudah tahu dengan pasti tak akan murah untuk menyewa gedung seperti ini, tapi apalah arti sebuah gedung mahal bagi seorang Hiruma Youichi jika ia bisa mendapatkannya secara gratis?

Layaknya yang terlihat dari luar, bagian dalam gedung benar-benar terasa mewah dengan ruangan yang besar dan langit-langit yang tinggi berhiaskan lampu-lampu kristal besar. Daya tampungnya pun luar biasa, sekitar 2000 orang, menyaingi kapasitas sebuah stadion. Mengetahui hal itu Mamori menjadi lega jika Hiruma benar-benar akan mengundang seluruh pemain _amefuto _Jepang, oh tidak keinggalan juga beberapa pemain Amerika.

Setelah puas berkeliling tak terasa matahari mulai terbenam, Mamori akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang dan melaporkan bagaimana kagumnya ia dengan gedung pernikahan mereka pada Hiruma.

.

.

.

_**Hari berikutnya, fitting baju.**_

Mamori senang sekali karena gaun pernikahan yang ia pesan sangat pas di badannya. Gaun putih panjang tanpa lengan itu benar-benar membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik. Dengan senyum yang merekah ia keluar dari ruang gantinya untuk menemui Hiruma, meminta pendapat ehm, tepatnya meminta pujian akumanya itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya setelah sampai di tempat Hiruma.

Hiruma terkekeh setan, "Bisa juga monster kue sus ini terlihat bagus, kekeke!"

Mamori bukannya jengkel, ia malah tersenyum lembut. Ia tahu Hiruma sedang memujinya.

"Kau juga tampan untuk ukuran seorang akuma."

.

.

.

_**Hari-hari berikutnya, hunting cincin pernikahan.**_

"You, yang ini bagaimana?" Mamori mengangkat sebuah cincin bertahta batu biru safir, senada dengan iris matanya yang indah.

Hiruma mengambil cincin itu dari tangan Mamori lalu memperlihatkannya pada penjaga toko yang kurang beruntung hari itu.

"Aku ambil yang ini dan aku bisa mendapatkannya dengan gratis 'kan Penjaga Toko Sialan?"

.

.

.

_**Tiga hari menjelang pernikahan**_

Satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan suasana saat ini adalah sibuk. Di dalam gedung tempat pernikahan Mamori dan Hiruma semua orang terlihat amat sangat sibuk. Ada mantan anggota Devilbats, mantan anggota Saikyoudai dan _all star _Jepang yang sedang membantu mempersiapkan segala hal tentang dekorasi dalam gedung pernikahan itu.

Bahkan orang yang sepertinya tak akan datang membantu seperti Gaou dan Agon pun terlihat sedang bekerja keras memasang dekor di sana. Entah bagaimana Hiruma bisa mengancam mereka untuk membantu, ataukah mereka ikhlas dari dalam hati? Jika iya, syukurlah kalau begitu.

Sena yang sibuk memasang dekorasi di tempat yang tinggi dangan bantuan tangga, terlihat tak puas karena ia tak bisa memastikan ketepatan letak pita yang ia pasang, "Kak Mamori, apa dekorasinya sudah pas?" ia bertanya pada Mamori yang juga sedang sibuk memasangkan dekorasi di bagian bawah.

Mamori menoleh ke atas lalu mengangguk puas, "Sudah pas, terima kasih, Sena."

"Mamori, di sini kami kekurangan bahan!" Julie, mantan _manager_ Bando Spider yang bertanggung jawab dalam membuat pita dekorasi mengeluh pada Mamori.

"Bisa tunggu sebentar? Sakuraba dan Shin sedang pergi membelinya." Mamori berkata sambil menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran dan Julie membalasnya dengan membentuk isyarat 'Ok' dengan jarinya.

Sedangkan di bagian musik pengiring terlihat Karin Koizumi sang mantan _quarterback_ Teikoku sedang duduk di kursi _grand _piano yang ada di sudut ruangan. Sepertinya ia akan memainkan sebuah lagu, namun agaknya ia masih ragu-ragu.

"Hyaaa, aku sudah lama sekali tak bermain piano, mungkin aku sudah lupa caranya ..." Karin menghembuskan napasnya dan kemudian menyandarkan dahinya ke piano yang ada di depannya itu.

"Fuu ... kau tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba." Akaba yang baru selesai memasang dekorasi di sekitar piano duduk di sebelah Karin. Mereka saling mengulum senyum, sepertinya hubungan mereka bukanlah sekedar teman biasa.

Suzuna membagi-bagikan teh dan kopi yang ia buat bersama Wakana untuk semua orang di sana, dahinya berkerut menyadari sesuatu, "Kak Mamo, Kak You mana?"

Mamori mengambil teh dari nampan yang di bawa Suzuna, "Dia sedang pergi mengurus bagian _catering_, Suzuna-_chan_, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan tiba di sini."

Setengah jam berikutnya Hiruma datang dengan membanting pintu gedung seenaknya, membuat mereka semua terkejut. Mamori yang sudah tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk memarahinya hanya bisa mendelik tajam ke arah Hiruma dan setan itu terkekeh senang.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah sore, pekerjaan mereka pun akhirnya selesai. Setelah acara penyampaian rasa terima kasih oleh Mamori mereka semua pun bubar ke rumah masing-masing. Mamori juga berencana pulang ke rumahnya jika saja Hiruma tak menarik lengannya untuk mengikuti setan itu.

.

.

.

Ini bukan kali pertama Mamori ke apartemen Hiruma, bahkan dia sudah hafal letak berbagai macam barang-barang Hiruma karena sering datang untuk membersihkan apartemen akuma itu.

Setelah membuka pintu apartemennya, Hiruma langsung membanting badannya ke sofa ruang tengahnya.

Sedangkan Mamori berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membuatkan kopi untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana tadi _catering_nya? Sudah siap semua 'kan?" Mamori menyodorkan secangkir kopi panas ke Hiruma sambil membuka topik pembicaraan mereka.

Hiruma hanya mengangguk sambil menerima cangkir kopinya.

"Sebaiknya kau sekarang mandi dan istirahat, aku tak mau kau terlihat layaknya monster seperti saat ini pada upacara pernikahan sialan kita tiga hari lagi." Hiruma berkata datar sambil menunjuk Mamori, memang benar Mamori terlihat sangat kusut dan juga agak kurus.

Mamori mengembungkan pipinya menanggapi Hiruma, Mamori tahu ini memang resikonya karena tak menerima tawaran Hiruma waktu itu, tapi ia merasa puas dengan kinerjanya.

Mamori berlari ke kamar Hiruma, "Huh! Aku pinjam kamar mandimu ya, You!" sepertinya ia ingin mandi dulu agar Hiruma tak mengejeknya monster lagi.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam, jadi Mamori meminta Hiruma untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah.

Hiruma menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa tak menginap sesekali sih, Mamori Sialan? Toh sebentar lagi kita juga akan menikah."

Mamori yang sedang memakai sepatunya tersenyum, "Kita baru akan menikah, belum sudah menikah."

Hiruma mendengus, terkadang sifat Mamori yang seperti itu membuatnya tidak sabar.

"Baiklah, kau akan kuantar ke rumah sialanmu itu, tapi seperti biasa, ada syaratnya, kau tahu 'kan?" Hiruma memutar-mutar kunci mobilnya, menunggu jawaban dari Mamori.

Mamori yang mendengar itu hanya menghembuskan napas panjang, sepatu yang tadi sudah ia pakai ia lepas kembali untuk masuk ke dalam rumah Hiruma, tempat Hiruma berdiri. Mamori berjalan ke arah Hiruma dengan setengah kesal.

Sesaat kemudian mereka sudah tenggelam dalam ciuman panas 'syarat' yang diberikan Hiruma kepada Mamori agar bisa pulang ke rumahnya.

Setelah berapa menit memadu cinta Mamori melepaskan dekapan Hiruma dari pinggangnya dan menggembungkan pipinya, "Cepat antarkan aku atau aku tak akan pernah menciummu lagi!"

"Ya ya, Calon Istri Sialan!" Hiruma menggendong, atau lebih tepatnya mengangkut Mamori ke luar apartemennya dan membuat wanita itu berteriak-teriak histeris.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N:**

Silahkan lewati bagian ngegaje ini kalau kalian nggak suka ._.v

**Fict ini request dari Hana Suzuran**, tapi bagiku ini seperti tantangan. selama ini slalu membuat crackpair sih ._.

Hirumamo itu pair OTP-ku, tapi belum pernah publish karena abalnya level tinggi, maklum itu fict pertama waktu masih SMP.

Sekarang coba-coba bikin dan yah, silakan kalian sendiri yang memutuskan u,u

Jadi maaf buat Hana Suzuran, kembaranku, jika fict ini tak memuaskanmu T.T

Terus juga **fict ini kupersembahkan untuk semua warga FESI** yang kece ._.b

Tentang fict ini, entahlah tiba-tiba saja terpikir ide cerita seperti ini. latar waktu fictnya kira-kira dua tahun setelah mereka lulus Saikyoudai. dan endingnya, yah ancur lebur begitu ._.

bagi readers yang minta sekuel tentang pernikahan mereka mungkin agak susah karena diriku belum pernah menikah (?) oke itu ngaco, maksudku aku mungkin tak bisa mengabulkan permintaan kalian karena ide yang terbatas, maaf u,u

Semua kritik dan sarannya tolong kirim lewat review, sungguh aku akan merasa sangat berterima kasih sekali atas review kalian :)b


End file.
